


Call It Love Rocket

by pearl_o



Series: Whale-HS-AU [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank grinned. "Bob Bryar doesn't know it yet, but he's taking me to the junior prom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It Love Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> For sinsense.

It took him a while to find Mikey Way at lunch. He wasn't anywhere in the cafeteria, but Frank finally tracked him down outside, sitting against the outside wall of the school over by the tennis courts.

Frank sat down next to Mikey and said, "So you're dating Pete Wentz, right?"

Mikey looked up from the magazine he was leaning over and blinked slowly. "It's not -- I mean. We don't, you know. Labels are stupid."

Frank took a handful of Doritos from the ziplock bag by Mikey's knee and shoved a few in his mouth. "Whatever, same difference."

"Why do you care?" Mikey said. He wasn't exactly frowning, but he wasn't far off. That was pretty understandable, though. They didn't know each other that well yet. Frank could have been some random homophobe asshole.

"You're the only dude I know in this school with a boyfriend," Frank says. "I need advice."

"What?"

"I have a mission, Mikey Way. I need your help."

Mikey didn't say anything, but he looked bored already.

Frank grinned. "Bob Bryar doesn't know it yet, but he's taking me to the junior prom."

"Uh," Mikey said, scrunching up his face. "That's .... aren't you a freshman?"

"Yeah," said Frank.

"And he's a junior."

"Yeah," Frank said again. "So?"

"I don't think he's even gay."

Frank glared at him. "Shut the fuck up. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Nah," said Mikey. "I don't think so."

He looked back down at his magazine. Frank poked him hard in the shin.

"What are you doing after school?"

Mikey sighed and didn't look at him.

"Seriously. You should come over to my place. We could hang out." By hang out, Frank pretty much meant "smoke up and listen to punk CDs," but he was fairly certain that Mikey understood that.

Mikey looked up again, then, and there was a long pause while he stared at Frank. Frank smiled widely, showing all his teeth while Mikey scrutinized him.

"Yeah," Mikey said, "okay."

"I'll meet you by the stairs after seventh period," Frank said. "And then we can discuss my seduction strategy."

He took another handful of Doritos and stood up. He waved goodbye at Mikey and he walked back towards the cafeteria.

*****

"He's fucking dreamy," Frank said. He stared up longingly at the ceiling above his bed and licked his lips.

"Please shut up." Mikey's voice traveled up from the floor. Frank rolled onto his side and peeked down at him. Mikey was stretched out straight, like a body in a coffin. He had his eyes closed, too, and his hands folded over his chest.

"Did you know he has a lip ring, Mikey Way? A lip ring."

"I think you might have mentioned it a few hundred times this month."

"_Your_ boyfriend doesn't have a lip ring," Frank said gleefully. "It's okay, I know you're jealous."

Mikey opened his eyes and squinted at him. "Okay, first of all, he's not your boyfriend."

"_Yet_."

"And second of all," Mikey said, ignoring the interruption, "my boyfriend has nipple rings."

Frank frowned. "Really?"

Mikey nodded. There was a faint smile on his face.

"Huh," said Frank.

*****

It had started when Frank had gotten caught in the bathrooms without a hall pass. He had hidden his pack of cigarettes quickly enough that he didn't get trouble for smoking, so it wasn't really a big deal, but he still had to go and sit in the uncomfortable chairs outside the vice principal's office. That was where he saw Bob.

Bob was tall and blond and he had a scraggly beard growing in and he was big, probably the size of two of Frank. He was leaning forward in the chair, his hands folded together, hanging loosely between his spread legs. There was a bruise forming high on his cheek, and he was scowling at the floor.

Frank wanted to jump him right then. He thought the school secretary might have been able to tell, because she was giving him a pretty dirty look.

"Hi," Frank had whispered. "I'm Frank."

"Bob."

Bob's voice was softer than Frank had expected, not just quiet but kind of gentle. It was kind of neat, compared to how bad-ass he looked.

He only managed to get Bob to speak a dozen more words before he got called into the office, but it was enough.

*****

"Come on."

"No," said Mikey.

"Come on!" Frank bounced lightly on the mattress. It was Mikey's brother's bed, but he was off in the city with his art school friends, so Frank had claimed it for the night. The springs were all worn so it sunk really uncomfortably in the middle and one wire always poked right into his back. It was a still a lot more comfortable than the Way sofa or the floor.

"I'm not going to do it, because it's stupid," Mikey explained.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, it is a foolproof plan."

"I'm not going to tell Pete to tell Bob to ask you out."

"Why not?"

"Because it's _stupid_!"

"They have like five classes together! Pete can get close to him and infiltrate for me."

"You don't know Pete that well," Mikey said. "He'd probably do something embarrassing anyway and scare him off."

Frank scoffed. Loudly. Then he did it again. Mikey still didn't respond, so he got up and crawled over to sit by Mikey on the floor and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Look," Frank said, "if you don't help me, I'm going to have to do it myself, and it's going to end up happening in the middle of the hall between classes, and some jackass is going to see me kissing a dude and say something, and then there's going to be a fight. And I'm all for fighting assholes in general, but Bob's already been suspended for it once this term and if it happens again they're not going to let him go to junior prom at all."

He gazed at Mikey expectantly.

Mikey gnawed on his lip for a while and said, "Why am I friends with you?"

"Because I'm awesome and you're a loser," Frank said. He squeezed Mikey tight in a hug and beamed at him.

Mikey's phone went off. It was the sappy Britpop ringtone he only used for Pete. Mikey stood up quickly, grabbing the phone off the bed.

"I'm just gonna--" He gestured to the bathroom. Frank waved him off.

He could hear Mikey saying "Hi... Yeah, me too," before the door closed behind him and his voice was muffled.

It'd probably be at least twenty minutes till Mikey came back, judging from past experience. Frank thought the best use of his time would probably be going through Mikey's computer files looking for porn and any other interesting shit that might appear.

*****

He was walking from math to social studies down the south hall, and there was Bob, coming from the opposite direction.

Bob stopped in his tracks when he spotted Frank. His face changed really quickly. He grabbed Frank's arm and said, "Come here."

"Okay!" Frank said, and he let Bob drag him around to the nook underneath the corner staircase where nobody could see them.

Bob pushed him against the wall -- not, like, shoving him or anything, but just placing him there, while he leaned his hand up above Frank's shoulder. He looked Frank up and down for a moment.

Frank bit his lip really hard. His heart was pounding and he ducked his head and looked up at Bob through his eyelashes like girls in old movies.

"You're Frank," Bob said slowly.

"Yeah," said Frank.

Bob opened his mouth and closed it again.

Frank didn't say anything, just waited for the question he knew was coming.

Finally Bob said, "Are you ... are you stalking me or something? What the fuck?"

Frank burst in giggles.

He couldn't stop laughing. He brought his hands up to cover his face. Bob took a step back, looking worried, as if the craziness might be contagious.

"Bob Bryar," Frank said, when he could get his breath back enough to talk, still gasping around his laughs, "I want to be your boyfriend."

Bob stared at him.

Frank huffed out a sigh and went up on his toes, bracing himself on Bob's shoulders, and kissed him.

He kept his hands on Bob's shoulders even when he stopped kissing him.

"Okay," Bob said, staring down at him. "Uh. Why would you even-- I don't get it."

"What's not to get?" Frank said.

Bob shook his head. "You're a freak."

He was smiling when he said it. The bell rang just then, but Frank ignored it in favor of kissing Bob again.

*****

"We're in love and we're going to get married and have ten babies," Frank announced from his perch on Bob's lap.

Bob's arms were wrapped around Frank's waist, holding him still, and his face was pressed down into the fabric on Frank's shoulder. Frank could feel the slight shake of his laugh.

"Which one of you dudes is going to have the babies?" Pete said, looking interested.

Next to him, Mikey rolled his eyes and continued picking at his fingernails.

"Details," Frank said dismissively.

"I bet it's going to be Frank," Pete said to Mikey. "I wouldn't want to see Bob knocked up." He turned back to Frank and said, "So, like, you're just going to have the babies out your ass? That's kind of romantic. Mikey, would you have my assbabies?"

"No," Mikey said.

"I didn't mean now, dude. Like in ten years, once we're out of college and settled down and everything."

"No," Mikey said. He reached out and patted Pete's hand. "No mutant spawn."

"I guess that makes me the mom," Pete said thoughtfully, staring out into space.

Frank continued, "_And_ we're going to the junior prom."

"No, we're not," Bob said. "I don't do dances."

Frank opened his mouth to protest, then stopped to think it through. Bob's big hands were warm against his stomach and his breath was soft against Frank's neck. Yesterday they made out in Bob's car for two hours, and then Bob brought him inside to have dinner with his mom.

"Yeah, okay," he said, leaning back against Bob's chest. "That works, too, I guess."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Get Up, Get Down (The Prom Is For Losers Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87147) by [prettykitty_aya (words_unravel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/prettykitty_aya)




End file.
